Delving Deeper
by Varity Sinning
Summary: Professor Granger has been watching Professor Snape for signs of life. As the Yule Ball approaches Hermione wonders if Severus Snape will finally ask her to the dance.
1. Chapter 1 Footwork

-=JKR is Mistress over the Harry Potter Dominion.=-

**Delving Deeper**

**Footwork  
**

Her journal balanced with precision in her hand as she oversaw study hall, Professor Granger reviewed the last seven entries. _It's been a long week._ By the third entry a pattern was emerging. After reading through the other four entries she was certain. _A classic profile. Insecure attachment issues._

Pressing that inconsistency between the beliefs one holds and one's actions. _Hypocrite. _Hermione chastised herself. _Tap into the intellectual pathway. You need people to need, you because you don't know how to need in return. You let yourself be used by others to assure yourself of your importance. That's why you do whatever is 'asked' of you, even if you do grumble a bit. Hmm. Sound familiar?_"No can't be," Hermione mocked herself.

The students were studying or at least passing notes quietly. Excited from stewing in her own mental Amortentia Hermione executed a happy twirl. She was brought up short by the Head of Slytherin House. Her cheer nettled him. Snape remarked, "This is study hall, not a dancing exhibition."

Hermione leaned in smiling and whispered, "If it were, would you leave me a wallflower?" She twirled again and glided away. _She wouldn't be a wallflower whatever the circumstances._

Snape thought with a mixture of disdain and amusement that even her robes jostled in a spirited fashion, _honestly. _"Back to work Ms. Smith. Your essay on the proper method for binding a poltergeist had better be exemplary if you have time to waste." Snape hissed at the third year Gryffindor.

Before the bell rung when The Potions Mistress made an announcement. "After tea this evening there will be dance lessons here in the Hall. You may choose a partner in advance, if not you will be paired tonight. The Yule Ball is only a month away, you'll want to be ready. Dismissed." She vanished her journal and waved the students out. She walked to the stony Professor Snape, "How long do you think it would take for Mr. Krum to apparate from Bulgaria? I'm going to need a partner."

Snape had to remind himself he wasn't going to dance with the upstart Potions Mistress. "Not long, provided Mr. Krum can turn smoothly." Snape demonstrated a perfect turn as used in both apparition and dancing.

"Hmm, I see your point. Perhaps Mr. Weasley would do better." She walked toward the door leaving Snape where he stood. With great effort she withheld her laughter until, she was safely tucked away in the empty Potions classroom.

While readying her next lesson she received a visitor. "Professor, homesick for your old classroom?" Snape walked up to her without saying anything, _looking impressive as always. _

"Professor," he said though he was loathe to call her that. "As a Gryffindor I realise your pride is incredibly overdeveloped, however you might lower yourself to ask someone nearer at hand." Snape winced at the tripe fountaining from his mouth.

_You want me to want you._ Looking thoughtful Hermione rubbed her chin. "I suppose I could ask Filius, though I'd need to compensate for the difference in height. Oh, to dance in my stockinged feet—that would be quite decadent. I'll make sure to have a couple of roaring fires and a thick turkey carpet." She looked pleasantly at Snape, "Ward off the chill. Wouldn't do to get laid-up in bed with a cold. An excellent idea Professor, thank you." Hermione sighed content. She went back to preparing for her class, Snape left bad tempered. _Not just Gryffindors who possess an over-developed sense of pride, is it Professor? Though he had come to see her, that was something._ "I think we're making progress."

#

"Can't help but love dancing. Nothing more natural." She smiled at Filius. "So you'll partner me tonight?" Hermione forked up a bite of the savoury spinach cheesecake.

He patted her hand, "My dear, any time. I love to dance. We're born to dance I think. Like you said, it is very natural. Why, children dance without ever learning how."

Snape stabbed moodily at his lamb chop. "Severus you should join us. I'm afraid I may lack the vigour to keep up with Hermione," Flitwick suggested.

_I've got some vigour for Hermione._ "Filius, I wouldn't want to step on Ms. Granger's toes. I'm far too clumsy." Snape's sarcasm unmasked.

"Nonsense, Severus I've seen you dance. You are excellent with a partner. You don't mind Hermione?" Flitwick nudged Hermione.

Serious and pleasant, "No. Not at all Filius, Severus is a welcome addition." She blotted her lips clean, and stood to ready the Great Hall as the younger students cleared out.

Hermione slipped her shoes off and pulled up her robes enough to see her toes. Wiggling them she grinned at the approaching men. With a wave of her wand her robes shortened to display her footwork, _better._

Professor Flitwick conjured a Victrole and a selection of music. "Pairs, line up. Singles pair up, then join the line." Hermione ordered. "Professors Flitwick and Snape have agreed to help with instruction." This got more than a few frightened expressions. Like fairytale Alice, Hermione took a measured bite from a biscuit and magically shrunk. She was only a bit taller than Flitwick. The students chuckled, until Snape glared at them. "Yes, quite." Professor Granger chuckled too, not at her stature change but from Snape's reaction. She was eye level with the tall man's most intimate details.

"Professor Flitwick show the leads how to handle their partners please." Filius grasped Hermione's waist and held his hand up to clasp hers. "Waltz please, Professor Snape. The waltz will likely be the easiest dance for many of you. You don't peer into the face of your partner, but over their shoulder. Both will need a clear view for the right effect." The music was cued and Flitwick lead Hermione expertly into the dance. "Note how Professor Flitwick leads with his body, you don't tug your partner around the floor." They demonstrated dancing in an elegant loop for the remaining song.

"Now spread out and assume the first position." Hermione said as she and Flitwick moved among them correcting and suggesting. Filius started the music. They watched as the students tried to mimic the waltz. They seemed to be doing an admirable job of not falling over so Hermione and Filius joined.

"Hermione dear, you are quite clever. As is our Severus, he knows what you are up to." Since both were experienced dancers, they had no trouble conversing while they danced. "Severus looks dreadful. You shouldn't be so exacting for his sake. Ask the man for a dance." Flitwick chided.

Hermione responded flatly. "No, he's positively cranky. He needs to loosen up. Wouldn't hurt the man to smile once in a while." Hermione's champion smile still firmly in place. The song came to an end. Louder she announced to the students. "We'll do two more waltzes, after that we'll leave it there until tomorrow evening, and Practice."

Filius and Hermione lead them for two more songs, then dismissed them. "Filius lets dance another song. You call it."

He flicked his wand to the Victrole. "Charleston." Hermione grinned. As soon as the music started they bounced right in energetically.

They hugged when the dance was over. Flitwick gave Hermione a knowing look and made his escape. Severus sat in a chair with his arms folded aristocratically. She walked up to where he sat."Not much left of me I'm afraid, but we can try to dance anyway."

Snape scowled. "You mean to tell me you don't have an antidote to this," gesturing at her diminished form. Hermione allowed herself a blush. "That's absolutely repugnant. How do you expect me to dance with a tetchy little Professor?" Then it hit him with the force of a Bludger. Snape stood in a very dignified manner. "You never expected me to dance with you. I see." Standing as close as he was Snape had to crane his neck to remain upright while glaring down at Hermione. "Good evening Professor." Snape strode abused from the hall.

#

"Back again?" Hermione asked Snape when he turned up at her office the next day. She shuffled the papers she had been marking, giving Snape half of her attention. Snape said something she hadn't heard. "What was that? Sorry." She put everything down, and squared herself.

"I took the liberty of speaking with Filius about replacing him as your partner tonight." Severus was quite frank about it, "So don't eat any of those blasted biscuits." Turning to go, "if you do I'll make you dance on the table."

_Yes! What an exhilarating feeling. Severus took matters into his own hands. He needed this._


	2. Chapter 2 Dancing with Professors

-=I do not, nor will ever own Snape—shame really.=-

**Delving Deeper**

**Dancing with Professors**

"Same as yesterday, spread out with your partners." The Potions Mistress directed, and started the music. "Waltz, lets see if any of you practised. Practice makes perfect."

Their dancing had improved after about four songs, it almost looked like a waltz.

She shortened her robes to her calves. "Now you are going to take note of our footwork. Professor Snape, if you'll do me the honour."

Snape smirked. Taking her hand and waist they set off at the first bar. They made a beautiful pair. Some of the students made lewd comments but not loud enough to be heard over Hermione's instruction.

Both were light on their feet. The students hadn't adequately copied them, Professor Granger assured them that it will happen if they keep practising.

After dismissing the students, the professors took a couple turns around the dance-floor. Severus was better at the slower numbers, but wasn't relaxed enough for the fast playful dances.

When she stopped for a breath Hermione sneaked a bit of biscuit. Severus caught sight of the little professor he growled in earnest. "You!"

Hermione burst out laughing. "I want to dance on the table. Come now, you said."

Miffed, "Blast you woman, I know what I said." Snape walked over picked the tiny witch up and set her on the tabletop. Halfway through a slow number, "This is giving me the creeps. I hope you're enjoying this."

Hermione twinkled.


	3. Chapter 3 Practice Makes Perfect

-=I own only the plot.=-

**Delving Deeper**

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Snape "A toast! To Severus Snape for selecting an excellent dance partner." Snape raised his glass to himself facing the mirror. He drank the finger of fire whisky off, _the only thing left to do is ask her._

Hermione picked up the Troublemakers' Stone*, "I'm afraid he'll never work up the courage to ask me." She set the stone down with regret.

_You're the one who started this mess Hermione Granger, you'll be the one to finish this. You shouldn't warn yourself._ "Filius, I can't wait for the ball, I'm so excited," Hermione said biting into a morsel. "Save a dance for me."

Flitwick bent toward her confidentially. "You've asked Severus?"

Hermione pulled a face. "No, dear man." Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

He encouraged, "What you waiting for? The ball is tomorrow evening."

"If he doesn't ask, I'm sure I'll dance with him at some point." Hermione reasoned.

"Logical sure, but not at all what you want. Though an owl and a Hippogriff both possess feathers, one will never be the other." Flitwick ever the Ravenclaw.

Hermione stood in the doorway peaking into the Great Hall as Flitwick decorated for the dance. "Amazing," Hermione turned away in a twirl, crashing into Severus.

"It looked all right until you almost knocked me down." Pressed into Severus where he'd caught her. After righting the witch, he reordered his posture. "Tomorrow is the ball; must be distressing not to have a partner. I would be pleased if you'd join me."

Indignant, "That's the best you can come up with? If it is, then no. I wouldn't want you to be 'pleased' to end my pitiable condition." Hermione stalked off. _Why did I say that? _Snape went to bust students out after hours. He told himself. "I'll ask her tomorrow." _Severus, you are going to pander yourself shamefully to her again and again? You, Severus are going to be a laughing stock._

Snape waited out side her chamber for her to emerge. He checked his watch yet again, _almost time to meet in the front hall._

Hermione stood down the hall away, watching Severus shift and straighten. She enjoyed the scene as Snape became more restless and banged on the door. "Professor, we must get going."

The charm inside her room went off. "Go away."

"Ms. Granger this is no time to play games." Snape shouted through the door.

"Leave me be," the charmed voice countered.

Snape pulled out his wand, "I'm going to hex your door to hell and back if you don't come out now." Counting; "One, Two..."

Hermione walked up to Severus. "There's no need for that Severus. As you can see, you've been shouting at my door for nothing. Are you ready?"

Dumbfounded, Snape stared at the elegantly attired Hermione. "No, I'm not ready." His brows knit in determination. "Hermione, this isn't exactly easy for me. I'm a man of many talents, but being the paragon of romantic gentlemen is not one of them."

Hermione stopped Snape with a hand on his. "Severus, please do me the honour of escorting me this evening to the ball. I dare say, it wouldn't be the same without you. You are an excellent dancer, proud though you are."

Snape bent low so no one could hear him, "Thank you Hermione. Yes please," taking her arm, they went down the hall. "Was that at least better?" Snape asked.

"Than yesterday, or last Yule Ball?" Hermione chuckled.

Snape groaned, "Either."

Hermione turned her focus away from his fingers dithering along her gloved arm. "Somewhat, I figure in a few years you'll work out how to ask me properly. Practice makes perfect."

-=FIN=


End file.
